Vuelo 627
by BrunoProg64
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los KND soportan un ataque que ya no es "táctico" sino biológico? Adaptación de la escena del Vuelo 627 de Fringe a KND. Esto tiene potencial para ser un laaargo crossover, pero lo dejaré así por ahora.


**Vuelo 627**

**Renuncia**

KND: Codename Kids Next Door, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Tom Warburton. Fringe, le pertenece a J.J Abrhams y a la FOX.

Este es sólo un oneshot de la infame escena del Vuelo 627 del Piloto de Fringe. Considérenlo una especie de "Fic de Halloween". No pienso hacer de momento un crossover entre estas dos series. Agradezco a Napo_1 por darme la idea base para este fic.

**(Vuelo 627 con Destino a la Base en Cleveland – Año 2016)**

Había pasado otra etapa en la selección de futuros Cadetes. La selección en la base lunar había sido dura… pero todos los participantes sentían que debían dar su mejor esfuerzo… era para ser del equipo de los KND después de todo.

En ese momento, la nave los llevaba de la Luna a la Base Principal en Cleveland, Ohio, al mítico Sector V, donde alguna vez Número 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 estuvieron, era la razón principal por los que muchos de ellos habían perseverado a las pruebas en gravedad cero. Y si bien todos cansados, todos estaban a la expectativa. ¡Inclusive el actuar en el vuelo podría ser un factor decisivo para su reclutamiento!

En ese momento un rayo resonó en la Ionosfera. Era normal, estaban reingresando del espacio y la Ionosfera era común por sus tempestades. Casi todos los cadetes no se lo esperaban, porque era la primera vez que salían al espacio. Pero… muchos lo resistían… por ser parte tal vez del proceso de selección.

En los monitores de los asientos se podía ver el "croquis" del viaje: "Base Lunar KND – Sector V (Cleveland, Ohio)". Todos sabían que era lo que se venía luego… la entrevista con los que dirigían el Sector V. Todos darían su mejor esfuerzo.

En ese momento otro rayo resonó y los equipos comenzaron a tener interferencia. El encargado del vuelo supo que eso no era sólo una pasajera tormenta y era mejor tomar precauciones.

- Número 125, habla el Número 521. Da la orden de la colocación de los cinturones de seguridad.

Un chico que a juzgar por lo que había dicho era el encargado en sala del vuelo, recibió en una pantalla la confirmación del piloto de activar ese estado de precaución. Presionó otro botón y entonces todos los asientos de los pasajeros mostraron esa advertencia.

"**Zona de Tormenta en Ionósfera: Según el Reglamento #1455.232 Inciso A, TODOS LOS CADETES DEBEN COLOCARSE EL CINTURÓN DE SEGURIDAD, hasta que el Encargado autorice levantamiento de la situación".**

- ¡Ahh, no puede ser! – se quejó uno de los cadetes.

- Si quieren entrar en KND será mejor que obedezcan las reglas – dijo Número 521.

Todos obedecieron y se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad. Pero entre todos ellos… había un chico que estaba en sus 11 años… hiperventilaba y buscaba algo desesperadamente en su mochila.

El chico echaba todo lo que podía de la mochila, parece que no ubicaba lo que encontraba. Un grupo de cadetes vió la situación del chico y se rieron:

- ¡Jajajajaaja! Si eres tan cobarde no deberías ser parte de los KND. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de los truenos? ¿Quiere a su mamá?

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Número 521 – Sé que se creen muy valientes, pero… dejen a ese niño en paz. ¡No queremos patanes dentro de KND!

- Haz lo que quieras… - dijo uno de esos niños – Niñita… cobarde…

Número 521 vio el desorden de este niño y decidió ser bueno:

- ¿Amigo… te ayudo?

- Yo… esto… no… quiero… molestar… a… nadie…

El chico hiperventilaba. Número 521 supo que estaba asustado por la tormenta.

- Oye chico… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Yo soy… Marcus – respondió ese niño.

- Esto es sólo una tormenta eléctrica… - dijo Número 521 - ¿Ya haz pensado en tu número?

- Yo quiero ser… Número… 74. Pero… no… creo… que pase… la… selección…

- No te preocupes – dijo Número 521 – Yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien. ¿Es acaso esto lo que buscas? – dijo alargándole la mochila.

- ¡Es esto! – dijo Marcus - ¡Mi bolígrafo de insulina!

- ¿Insulina? ¿Acaso tú…?

- Espero que no sea un impedimento para entrar…

- No… claro que no… sólo quédate en tu asiento hasta que pase la tormenta.

- Vale… lo estaré…

Número 521 se fue a sentar en su asiento de encargado y Marcus se quedó hiperventilando en ese asiento. Su vecino… se conmovió de verlo así decidió calmarlo:

- Amigo… es sólo una tormenta eléctrica. Ya se pasará… ¿Quieres chicle?

- Yo… no… claro que no… creo que necesito… mi bolígrafo…

Marcus tomó el bolígrafo y con algo de miedo se subió la camiseta y se picó el bolígrafo a la altura del estómago. En ese momento parte de su ansiedad se calmó. Marcus respiró aliviado… resultaba que no era un cobarde, sino que el exceso de azúcar en su sangre le hacía tener ansiedad.

O eso pensó… porque en ese momento empezó a sentirse mal. Quiso pedir ayuda… pero no pudo hablar. Entonces quiso ir a pedir ayuda al piloto. Vio que el cinturón no le dejaba moverse, y decidió levantarse para pedir ayuda.

- ¡Oye, Marcus! – dijo Número 521 - ¡Regresa a tu asiento, por favor! ¡Regresa a tu asiento!

Número 521 se quitó su cinturón. Tenía que alcanzar a Marcus.

- ¡Oye, Marcus! ¿Acaso no me escuchas? ¡Te dije que regreses a tu asiento! ¡Regresa!

Marcus caminaba más erráticamente, como si de la nada estuviese enfermo. Se caía, pero se levantaba y seguía avanzando hacia la cabina del piloto.

- ¡Marcus! ¿Acaso no me escuchas? ¡Regresa a tu asiento! ¡Regresa a tu asiento!

El efecto de las luces que se iban y venían y los monitores con interferencia hacían mas tétrica la escena. Parecía como… si Marcus estuviese sordo de repente.

Número 521 no podía alcanzarlo a tiempo, por el tambaleo del avión en la tormenta, pero ya se acercaba. Era cuestión de caminar un poco más.

- ¡Regresa a tu asiento! ¡Es una orden de KND! ¡Regresa a tu…!

En ese momento, Número 521 tomó por el hombro a Marcus. Le dio la vuelta para verle el rostro… y lo que vió lo llenó de horror:

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Eso no era Marcus… o bueno, si lo era… pero un Marcus cuya piel estaba invadida de una verruga negrácea… como en las épocas de la viruela. Pero eso no era viruela. ¡Se suponía que se había erradicado hace años! Era una verruga negra… oscura, y tenía varias por todo su rostro. Estaba pálido... y tenía las manos como con un líquido… como baba de caracol. Y los ojos… rojos, pero eso no era conjuntivitis. ¿Acaso era una reacción adversa a la insulina? ¡Nada de eso! No había forma de describir lo que Número 521 vio. Era… algo monstruoso.

Para hacerlo más tétrico, Marcus vomitó algo verduzco sobre Número 521. Entendiendo el KND que su vida corría peligro decidió correr hacia la parte de atrás, para alertar al capitán y a la tripulación de semejante peligro.

- ¡Ayuda! – gritó Marcus antes de caer sometido por esa extraña enfermedad.

En cuanto Número 521 regresaba a la parte de atrás, el chico que ofreció chicle a Marcus caía cerca del pasillo… con la misma verruga y los mismos síntomas.

Finalmente Número 521 llegó a la parte de atrás. Tomó el teléfono de emergencia y empezó:

- ¡Capitán! ¡Número 121! Tenemos algo muy raro entre los pasajeros. ¡Debe echar un vistazo!

- ¿Qué dice Número 521?

- ¡El cadete… Marcus! – en ese momento a Número 521 empezaban a aparecerle los síntomas – Tiene… una erupción… ¡Es un ataque…! ¡Es un…!

Y ya no dijo más porque al verse las verrugas en el espejo se desmayó.

- ¿Pero qué diablos pasa? – dijo Número 121 - ¡Copiloto, Número 89! ¡Vaya a ver que pasa!

- A la orden señor…

Número 89 abrió la puerta de la cabina de piloto y salió a echar un vistazo. Lo que vio también lo hizo sorprenderse, aunque no gritar, como en caso de Número 521.

- ¿¡Pero qué diablos…?

Y es que aquello que había visto… era que todos los pasajeros tenían esa verruga y ese aspecto de baba de caracol en sus cuerpos. Cada uno de ellos… estaba lleno de esa extraña… ¿Enfermedad? ¿Ataque? ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Número 89 jamás había visto algo como eso… todos gritando, llevándose las manos al rostro por no ver los monstruos en los que se habían convertido. ¿Quién haría algo así? ¿Quién? ¿Acaso era una dolencia? ¿Pero una dolencia podría afectar tan rápido a tanta gente? Y mirando a un lado… como justicia divina, esos tipos que molestaron a Marcus, estaban gritando y llorando como "niñitas" al ver en lo que su cuerpo se iba convirtiendo… era… como si fueran velas de cera… se iban… derritiendo, disolviendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ves, Número 89?

- ¡Es algo horrible! ¡Todos los cadetes…! ¡Esa verruga!

- ¡Aquí, Vuelo 627 con destino a Sector V! ¡Solicitamos ayuda de emergencia! ¡Ayuda!

En ese momento y movido por la imperiosa necesidad, Número 121 activó un botón que decía "Piloto Automático – Sólo Emergencias" y volteó para ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

Y su sorpresa fue mayúscula… cuando vio que en ese momento… la mandíbula de Número 89 se iba cayendo… como si fuera una vela de cera, hasta que se le cayó la mitad de la cara de una forma tan monstruosa… y qué decir de su rostro, cubierto por esa verruga que nadie sabía que era… pero ahora ya había algo claro. Eso fue intencionado…

- ¡KND! ¡Sector V! Código azul… código azul…

En ese momento Número 121 vio como sus manos se llenaban de esa baba y quiso gritar. El observador sólo pudo ver como ese vuelo maldito… se perdía entre las nubes que tronaban.


End file.
